plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Threepeater
Threepeater is a peashooting plant that shoots peas in three directions: the lane above it, below it, and the one it is planted on. It is best not to place them in the top or bottom rows, as they will shoot two peas rather than their usual. It is basically a three-headed Peashooter, the most expensive non-upgrade plant in Plants vs. Zombies, and therefore the most expensive pea shooting plant overall. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Threepeater Threepeaters shoot peas in three lanes. Damage: normal (for each pea) Range: three lanes Threepeater likes reading, backgammon and long periods of immobility in the park. Threepeater enjoys going to shows, particularly modern jazz. "I'm just looking for that special someone," he says. Threepeater's favorite number is 5. Cost: 325 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Multi-Lane RECHARGE: Fast Threepeater shoots peas in three lanes Damage Details: normal (for each pea) Range Details: three lanes Threepeater loves playing multiplayer in video games, but split-screen never works because the left head always cheats. Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food When fed Plant Food, Threepeater shoots in three directions: front, up (changing from 0°~90°) and down (changing from 0°~90°), each direction has 30 peas. Level upgrade Costumed Plant Food ability has double duration. Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Since it fires down all three lanes whenever it sees anything in any lane, it can potentially hit zombies just as they enter the right side of the screen - well before other plants have noticed them. It's especially useful in conjunction with the Torchwood and in Pool levels, since two Threepeaters in the second and fifth rows (both touching the sides of the pool) can cover all six lanes on a pool level. Keep in mind to protect Threepeaters thoroughly, as 325 sun takes a while to get. Also, Threepeater's usefulness might lower if placed on the top and bottom rows because respectively, the top and bottom heads of Threepeater can't shoot properly. Threepeaters have somewhat inaccurate animations: what you really get is one pea straight ahead from the square above, one from its square, and one from the square below. Because of this, Threepeaters work better with Torchwood than the animation might suggest: if a Torchwood is planted directly above or below the Threepeater, the pea will be lit immediately when it is shot. Likewise, if a Torchwood is planted in the row above or below a Threepeater but one column ahead of it, the Threepeater's peas will be lit despite apparently not having fully moved into the row and not having gone through the Torchwood. It, paired with the Cherry Bomb, are helpful weapons for earning the Pool's Closed achievement, as it can help defend the pool lanes. Two would be recommended to ensure the death of all zombies. Unsodded The Threepeater is a very good candidate for the hidden mini-game, Unsodded, since it is one of the plants that can kill zombies in different lanes. If you get enough sun, you can put three or four in a lane and it will effectively kill zombies. Pairing it with Gloom-shroom will make an impenetrable passage for rows one and five for every zombie who passes by. I, Zombie Threepeaters are encountered in various I, Zombie levels, including I, Zombie Endless. Like the Starfruit and Magnet-shroom, the Threepeater is one of the few plants capable of affecting other lanes than the one it's planted in. This allows the player to consider other lanes besides the one currently being assaulted. For example: an Imp about to walk down a seemingly undefended lane might still get killed by a Threepeater, wasting sun. You may want to remove it with a Bungee Zombie. Ironically, this plant, when it appears, tends to be in weak rows that can easily be dealt with via Football Zombie. Overall, it is one of the dangerous threats of the level, the others being Starfruit, Magnet-shroom, Kernel-pult, and possibly Umbrella Leaf. Air Raid On the Nintendo DS exclusive mini-game Air Raid, the Threepeater is the upgrade for the Gatling Pea. The Threepeater will continue to shoot at the rate of a Gatling Pea, but now in three directions, for a total of 12 peas. If your Threepeater is not protected by a Pumpkin and it gets hit, it will revert to the Gatling Pea. Picking up more than one at a time will not give you more hit points, and will still turn into a Gatling Pea after taking damage. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Endless Zones In Endless Zone, especially in higher levels, it is advised to take Threepeater optionally because of a massive zombie outbreak. However, if one wishes to do so, they can plant either a Repeater or a maxed-out Pea Pod paired with Torchwood can surely pass down all zombies. Zombot Plank Walker You will only be given a limited amount of Threepeaters in this boss battle, being five of them. Therefore, you have to place all of them properly or it will serve as your disadvantage especially at the start of the battle (if Coconut Cannons were not given immediately). This is because Imp Pirate Zombies are sometimes, at the start of the battle, blasted over already through your lawn. If ever this happens, place the Threepeaters at the backmost part of your lawn along with the Snapdragons or if lucky enough, destroy them all with Coconut Cannons. Gallery Trivia General *Threepeater is one of the only plants that has at least three heads, the others are Pea Pod, Bowling Bulb, Triplet Sunflower, and Blueberries. *In Plants vs. Zombies, Threepeater's Almanac entry states it has one personality, but in Plants vs. Zombies 2 its Almanac entry seems to states that each head has one personality each as it stated that "the left head always cheats." *Threepeater, Split Pea, Pea-nut, and Pea Pod are the only peashooting plants with more than one head. *Threepeater and Peashooter are the only plants that are plant pieces in Plants vs. Zombies Risk. *When a zombie is on the first lane or third lane of Threepeater's attack range and is too near to Threepeater, it will keep shooting peas (even when there is no other zombies), but the peas will not actually hurt the zombie. *Each head has a different number of leaves. The bottom head has one, the center head has two, and the top head has three. **However, in the iPad version of Plants vs. Zombies, all three heads have three leaves. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *If the player plays I, Zombie Endless with a Threepeater at the top or bottom row, the top or bottom head respectively will not move at all, as the cardboard cut-out plants will only move if there is a zombie. *Threepeater's three heads bounce at different speeds. The bottom head bounces the slowest, while the middle head has an average speed, and the top head bounces the fastest. *Threepeater, Starfruit, Cattail, Cob Cannon, and Gloom-shroom are the only plants that can fire outside the lane they are planted on. *Threepeater is obtained during a Pool level and thus, its sun cost is equal to three Peashooters and one Lily Pad if one of them shoots at the pool. *Threepeater is one of the twelve plants that appear in the seed selection screen after you get Grave Buster on the online version; the others are Ice-shroom, Lily Pad, Potato Mine, Doom-shroom, Tangle Kelp, Jalapeno, Spikeweed, Torchwood, Tall-nut, Cactus, and Blover. *The lawn is flat, yet the top head could hit the lane on the left and the bottom head could hit the lane on the right even though the heads are above and below the center head. *Threepeater is a portmanteau of the words "three," in reference to the number of heads, and "Repeater," in reference to the number of peas it shoots. *It is possible to beat a Pool level using only Threepeaters and no aquatic plants. **There is a Nintendo DS achievement called Don't Drink the Water that can be obtained using this strategy. The iPad and Android equivalent is Pool's Closed. *Threepeater is one of four plants who have a clear love life. The others are Repeater, Cactus and Garlic. *Threepeater cannot be used in free version, but it still can be seen after the player gets Squash, which is unusable too. *According to its almanac entry, it only has one personality, despite being a three-headed plant. **Split Pea also has one personality. However, Twin Sunflower's personality is unknown. *In Versus Mode, its sun cost is 200, like a normal Repeater. **Threepeater and the Starfruit are the only plants that have a different cost and slower recharge speeds in Versus Mode. *If a Threepeater is at the side of a Torchwood, its peas that pass through the Torchwood will become Flaming Peas. *Somehow, when placed on top or bottom lanes, the middle head seems to be shooting both peas. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Threepeater costs 300 sun, the same as three Peashooters, which is 25 sun less than in the original game. However, in some preview shots of Plants vs. Zombies 2, it was originally going to cost 325 sun. *Threepeater's heads are now the size of a normal peashooting plant. *Threepeater's costume seems to resemble Crazy Dave's pot hat. *A texture glitch related to Threepeater's eyes occured in the 1.9 update of the game, along with Snow Pea, Wall-nut, and Twin Sunflower. *Threepeater heads are no longer on top of each other but next to each other. *When using Plant Food, Threepeater's heads spin clockwise extremely fast. *If Threepeater's costume is used and fed with Plant Food, then its costume will disappear temporarily during the duration of its Plant Food ability. *Threepeater (in the Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC battle), Wall-nut (in the Zombot Sphinx-inator battle), Kernel-pult (in the Zombot Dark Dragon battle), Bonk Choy (in the Zombot Aerostatic Gondola battle), and Stunion (in the Zombot Multi-stage Masher battle) are the only plants to be used in a boss level outside of the world the player gets it in. See also *Peashooting plants *Pea *Peashooter es:Tripitidora fr:Triple pisto-pois ru:Тристрел Category:Peashooting plants Category:Pool obtained plants Category:Pool Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Pirate Seas obtained plants Category:Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Wild West (Chinese version) Category:Wild West (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:Upgradeable plants Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces